


Care For A Sick Omega

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sick Dick Grayson, Sickfic, Vomiting, sick!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dickie's sick and Jason is reminded by Bruce of just how far he's comeThis story is unrelated to "Omegan Heat Sickness" or "How To Parent"





	Care For A Sick Omega

Jason didn’t usually roll right out of bed and bounce around, excited for the day to start. Actually, scratch that. He never did. That was more Dick than anything else.

But Bruce -  _ Bruce  _ of all people - had gotten him this super expensive car for his birthday and Jason was  _ stoked  _ to work on it.

So yeah, with a quick kiss to Dick’s forehead, quietly slipping out of the room to let the Omega sleep in as usual, Jason slipped out of the Penthouse and bounced all the way down to the garage.

He’d started working around six in the morning and didn’t stop until one in the afternoon when his stomach told him it was time to eat. Wiping his hands on his already dirty shirt, Jason made his way back up to the penthouse in the elevator.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, his instincts screamed  _ wrong _ . He frowned, subtly scenting the air. There wasn’t anything off, nothing smelled different, but his instincts continued to tell him something was wrong.

“Dick?” he called, trying to sound casual as he slipped into the kitchen, frowning when he noticed there weren’t any dishes in the sink which meant Dick had gotten up, gotten breakfast, and yet again forgotten they had a dishwasher. 

He did, however, note the huge mess of cereal all over the kitchen counter and floor, which meant  _ someone  _ had been up and in the kitchen.

Quickly washing his hands and grabbing the gun he kept taped under the table, Jason slowly crept through the penthouse.

“Papa!” He let out a quiet breath when he saw their son, Thomas, come toddling out of the bedroom. Shaking his head, Jason slipped his gun into the waistband of his jeans, bending down to scoop the child into his arms.

“Hey buddy,” he said, smiling. “Did you climb out of bed again?”

Thomas nodded, unashamed. “Daddy never got me up and I was hungry,” he said with a pout. Jason frowned. That wasn’t like Dick and  _ certainly  _ not like the Omega’s instincts to let him ignore their four year old pup like that.

“Where is daddy?” Jason asked, worry pooling in his belly.

“In bed,” Thomas replied as he puffed out his chest. “I got my own food.”

“I saw, bud,” Jason said, trying to quell his fear. “Just make sure you clean up next time, okay?”

Thomas pouted. “Wouldn’t have to,” he mumbled. “If we had a dog.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright,” he said, shaking his head. “You said daddy’s still in bed? Is he okay?”

“He was really warm and his face was red,” Thomas replied, putting his own hands on his pudgy little cheeks. “But he said he was cold and he was shivering so I gave him my blankie.”

“Were you laying with him?” Jason asked as he moved to the bedroom, quietly pushing the door open.

“Yeah,” Thomas replied softly. “He was still cold.” he frowned. “Is daddy okay?”

Jason didn’t reply, carefully setting Thomas down on his side of the bed before he crept over and knelt next to Dick who was curled up in a tight ball, shivering profusely.

“Dickie?” Jason called gently, reaching out to brush Dick’s sweat soaked bangs from his  _ way too hot _ forehead. Jason just barely remembered Thomas was in the room in time to bit back a curse. Dick was sick and he hadn’t known! What kind of Alpha was he!?

Shaking his head, Jason stood and slowly began to peel the dozens of layers of blankets off of Dick’s burning body, causing the Omega to shiver even more violently, glassy eyes finally opening and looking up at Jason in confusion.

“Jay?” he whispered hoarsely. “No. Cold.”

“Yeah, I know Dickie,” Jason murmured, pushing the blankets completely off of Dick. “But you’re burning up. You have a fever.” he looked at Thomas. “Can you keep daddy awake for me so I can go get the bath started?”

Thomas nodded, crawling up close to Dick. “It’s gonna be okay, daddy,” he said as Jason rushed to the ensuite bathroom to fill the tub with lukewarm water. “Papa’s gonna make you better.”

Dick tried for a weak smile, but he’d barely been able to hear Thomas over the rushing in his own ears. His head felt light and dizzy and he felt like he was going to throw up. The last thing was suddenly unignorable and he weakly rolled out of bed, landing on his hands and knees to vomit everything in his stomach. 

Which was spit and bile because he hadn’t eaten dinner the night before, electing to go to bed early since he didn’t feel good.

“Papa!” Thomas screamed, hovering over the edge of the bed and staring down at Dick in horror. Jason slipped on the bathmat in his effort to run back into the room, cursing loudly when he fell before scrambling up and back into the room, catching Dick just before the Omega collapsed forward into his own puddle of sick.

“Thomas, go back to your room,” Jason ordered as he lifted Dick up bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom.

“But-”

“ _ Now _ , Thomas,” Jason said desperately, voice sounding angrier than he’d meant it to.

Thomas’s bottom lip wobbled because he’d never been spoken to like that before. Slowly, he grabbed his baby blanket - made by Daddy’s Uncle, Mr. Haley - and climbed off his parent’s bed, sniffling and truding into the hall. After a moment he wandered into the kitchen, crawling onto the counter and grabbing the phone.

Daddy was really sick and Papa was really scared, so Thomas called one of the only numbers he knew by heart.

“Grandpa Bruce, you gotta help!” he said as soon as the man answered the phone. “Daddy’s sick.”

  
........

 

Dick groaned, thrashing against the water that felt like ice to his fevered skin. Jason held his shoulders tight, whispering soothing words and trying to subtly use his scent to relax the Omega.

He also made a mental note to apologize to Thomas because he hadn’t meant to snap at the pup, he was just scared. Not only that, but mad at himself for not bothering to realize Dick was sick.

“Alright, there we go,” he soothed when Dick finally relaxed. “It’s going to be alright. Once we get your fever a little lower I’ll get you out and onto the couch, okay?”

“Jay?” Dick whispered, shivering violently and staring up at the Alpha with glossy eyes. “Cold.”

Jason sighed, keeping one arm around Dick’s shoulders while stroking the other through Dick’s sweat matted hair.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured. “But just a little longer, okay?”

“Thomas?” Dick asked, head lolling weakly against Jason’s arm. “Where’s Thomas?”

“He went to his room,” Jason replied, ignoring the pang of guilt. “You threw up and I didn’t want him freaking out too.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be okay,” Jason replied. “Let’s just focus on getting you better.”

  
........

 

Once Jason had managed to coax Dick into taking some tylenol with a small sip of water, he got the Omega comfortable on the couch before returning to the bedroom to clean up the vomit and change the sheets.

He heard the doorbell ring just after he’d stripped the bed of the sheets. With a sigh, Jason made his way through the living room where Dick was still curled up and found Thomas about to answer the door.

“Thomas!” Jason cried, rushing over to grab the child. “No, okay? We can’t answer the door for strangers, remember?”

“But it’s Grandpa Bruce,” Thomas insisted, squirming in Jason’s hold, wanting to be put down.

Jason frowned, stepping forward and peeking through the peephole to find that Thomas was right.

“Did you call him?” Jason asked as he set to work unlocking the six locks he and Dick kept on the front door.

Thomas nodded. “Daddy’s sick and you were scared so I got help! You always told me to call Grandpa Bruce if I needed help.”

Jason sighed, adjusting his grip on the toddler as he opened the door to find Bruce  _ and  _ Alfred standing there.

“Thomas called you?” he asked, letting them in.

“He did, yes,” Bruce replied. “He said Dick was sick?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, sighing. “He threw up too so I was in the middle of cleaning that up and changing the sheets.”

“I can finish that for you, sir,” Alfred offered, slipping off down the hall before Jason could object. Sighing, Jason looked over at Bruce.

“Where’s Dick?” Bruce asked.

“Couch,” Jason replied. “I just gave him some tylenol so we’re waiting to see if he can handle it.”

Bruce nodded. “Do you want me to take Thomas?”

“Take as in hold?” Jason asked. “Or take as in take out of the penthouse for the day?”

He’d misunderstood Bruce  _ once  _ and had freaked out when the man had taken his son and promptly left. Dick had been torn between amused and pissed.

“I can take him out to the park,” Bruce replied. “Or over to the manor for the day. So he doesn’t get sick too.”

Jason took a moment to decide before nodding. “Yeah, sure.” he set Thomas on the floor. “Go get your shoes on, buddy,” he told the young pup. “Then come back into the living room to say goodbye, okay?”

Thomas nodded as he rushed back to his room. Once he was gone, Jaso straightened up.

“I may have accidentally yelled at him too,” he murmured. He sighed. “I’m  _ shit _ with him when Dick’s gone or out of commission.”

“The two of you were young when Dick had him,” Bruce said, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulders. “Dick wasn’t even eighteen. I’m proud of you both for raising him despite that.”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

Bruce gave a very rare, albeit small, smile. “Dick considered putting Thomas up for adoption when he found out he was pregnant, before he told you,” Bruce said softly. “He was afraid you weren’t going to want him.”

“What?” jason asked, appalled. “Want who? Dick or Thomas?”

“Both,” Bruce replied. “You made him so happy when you said he could keep the pup and you’d be honored if he considered you the father.”

Jason flushed. “Yeah, well,” he mumbled. “I died before Thomas was even born.”

“But you came back,” Bruce said firmly. “And as angry as you were, you came back to  _ them _ .” his smile fell, though something of it still lingered. “You’re doing well, Jason. Everyone has slip ups with their children. My parents had them with me and Dick has them with Thomas. You’re getting better though. You’re  _ here  _ for him. And that’s what matters.”

Jason face was burning because that was the most heartfelt, emotional thing he had  _ ever  _ heard from Bruce. Shaking his head, he stepped back.

“I should check on Dick,” he murmured.

Bruce nodded and followed Jason to the living room, watching as the other Alpha crouched down in front of the couch.

“Hey Dickie,” he murmured, smiling when his Omega opened his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Dick rasped. “Where’s Thomas?”

“Getting his shoes on,” Jason replied. “He’s going to the manor with Bruce.”

Bruce took that as his cue to step into Dick’s line of sight. The sick Omega smiled weakly.

“Hey B,” Dick murmured, reaching out to weakly take Jason’s hand. “Take care of Thomas?”

“Of course,” Bruce replied, leaning down to brush Dick’s hair out of his eyes. “Get better.”

Dick hummed quietly, looking over when Thomas rushed in. “Daddy!” he said, rushing over to Dick, though slowing down once he got close to the couch. “Are you feeling better?” he asked quietly, sidling up to stand next to Jason where the Alpha was seated on the floor.

Dick smiled. “I am,” he replied. 

Thomas frowned. “Then why do I have to go with Grandpa Bruce?”

Dick’s smile was soft. “Because we don’t want you to get sick too,” he replied. “It’s no fun being sick.”

Thomas shook his head. “Being sick is yucky,” he said with a pout.

“That’s why you’re gonna stay with Grandpa Bruce until daddy gets better,” Dick told him.

“Can we watch movies when I come back?” Thomas asked.

Dick smiled. “Of course,” he said. “You and me and Papa can all sit down and watch movies together.”

Thomas smiled brightly before turning to Jason. “I’m sorry I made you mad, Papa,” he said quietly.

Jason gave a sad sigh, pulling Thomas into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, bud,” he said, pressing a kiss to Thomas’s forehead. “I was just worried about Daddy.”

Thomas nodded. “I was worried about Daddy too.”

Jason smiled. “Alright, go on,” he said, lifting the boy over to lap to Bruce who was standing by the armrest of the couch. Alfred had already slipped out to the car once he’d finished cleaning Jason and Dick’s bedroom. “Have fun and be. Good. okay buddy?”

“Yes Papa,” Thomas said, giving Jason a tight hug before he took Bruce’s hand and left the penthouse. As soon as they were gone, Jason’s attention was drawn back to the sick Omega by a gentle touch on his cheek.

“You’re good with him,” Dick said quietly.

Jason sighed. “Really?” he asked. “I yelled at him this morning. I wasn’t even a part of his  _ life  _ until a year ago.”

“But he trusts you,” Dick insisted.

“Does he?” Jason asked sourly. “Or does he just trust my scent?”

“Jay-”

“I left you with him,” Jason said quietly. “You were a  _ kid _ , Dick.”

“I was fifteen,” Dick said. “I wasn’t a kid.”

“You were too young,” Jason said quietly. “You shouldn’t have-”

“Do you wish we didn’t have Thomas?”

“What?!” Jason asked, appalled. “No, of course not! I love him! I love  _ you. _ ”

“Then let it go,” Dick told him gently. “Right now I just want to cuddle my Alpha and sleep.”

Jason sighed. “I should really clean up the mess in the kitchen,” he murmured.

“It can wait,” Dick assured him. “Please cuddle?”

Jason sighed, but his instincts demanded he dote on his Omega until Dick was okay again. So with a roll of his eyes, Jason carefully crawled onto the couch and slotted himself behind Dick, gently pulling the Omega close.

“I love you,” Dick murmured, yawning.

Jason gave a small smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
